Moonlight
by youngwriter09
Summary: Four years after Renesmee's birth. She has been full grown for a year and a half. The Volturi haven't bothered them... yet. Follow Jacob, Renesmee, and the whole Cullen clan on the biggest, most thrilling and dangerous adventure yet.
1. Surprise

Chapter 1: Surprise

**Renesmee's POV**

I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight streaming in through my window. I stretched my arms out and flexed my muscles. Then I heard a grunt, followed by a weak laugh.

" Sorry Jake." I chuckled softly. My voice was still thick with sleep.

" S'okay." Jacob slurred. " What time is it?" He wound his arms around me and squeezed my abdomen.

I grunted and turned to my left to look quickly at the clock.

" It's nine thirty." I answered. It took a few moments for that to settle into my mind. " Oh shoot! It's nine thirty! Get up Jake! We have to get to Carlisle and Esme's house and... and..." I had always refused to call Carlisle and Esme _grandpa_ and _grandma_. Esme looked in her late twenties or younger, and Carlisle could barely pass for thirty. They didn't look a thing like grandparents should.

I jumped out of bed quickly and ran around the room, first to the dresser and gathering my red bra and matching underwear, then to the closet to gather the rest my clothes. But this decision would take time.

I smelled the air and ran over to one of the tall piles of folded clothes I had stacked almost to the ceiling. I ran my finger down the stack and stopped on a familiar leather material. Grabbing it and pulling it out of the tall stack was one of the easiest things to do. The stack didn't so much as shake.

The skirt was Polo. There was red stitching and a red zipper running down the full length of the side, which would come a good four inches above my knee when I had it on.

I ran quickly over to a different pile and pulled out a red and white horizontally striped halter top, which was also Polo.

I slipped on my clothes and grabbed my new pair of red stiletto pumps that were Polo like the rest of my outfit. I stood in front of the mirror and pulled my hair up into a smooth ponytail. But I saw the pinkish blotch about the size of a quarter on my neck.

_Oops. Darn you Jake. Going and giving me a hickey like that! Now I have to fix my hair over again!_ I ground my teeth together in frustration and pulled the hair band out quickly, letting the curls in my bronze hair fall around my face. Well, not really around my face since my hair reached all the way to my waist. I brushed my hair out until the only curls were the ones at the very end and my bangs were flipped over to the side of my face. I walked back into Jake's and my bedroom to scold him and pull the blankets off him if I had to.

Our house was located about a block from First Beach, on the La Push reservation. I walked there all the time with Jake. Sometimes we would stop walking and sit down on a long, bone-white piece of driftwood with roots twisted up at one end like a hundred frail tentacles. He told me that he and my mother used to sit on that piece of driftwood, the natural bench it made, and talk. That's where I had my first kiss with Jacob. It sounds strange I know, kissing a shape-shifter. It was about a year ago. I smiled as I remembered...

* * *

" Where are we going Jake?" I said, laughing as the wind from Jake's fast running made my hair fly back against my skull. I turned my face into his neck to hide it from the wind. So much I wanted to press my lips into his neck and tell him how I felt.

" It's a surprise." He said again, for about the 12th time today.

He knew I hated surprises. I inherited that from my mom. I closed my eyes and pressed myself tighter against his back. He smelled so nice. Kind of outdoorsy. I never did understand how the rest of my family thought he smelled _bad_. He smelled great to me.

He was running on foot, which was becoming a habit now. Mom said he used to change into his wolf form if he needed to run for anything, unless he was carrying someone in his arms.

We came to a sudden stop just under a fringe of ferns that lead to an opening to the beach. I jumped down off his back and onto the soft ground. I started toward the beautiful view of the beach in front of me, but something held me back. A hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked up at Jacob. I was a lot shorter than he was.

" Whoa whoa whoa little miss. Where do you think you're going?" Jake said teasingly.

" To the beach?" I asked slowly, getting confused. If we weren't going to the beach, then why were we here?

" Not by yourself. And didn't I tell you it was a surprise? Close those pretty eyes." He said.

I had always trusted Jacob and I had nothing at all against him. So I closed my eyes and I felt myself being lifted off the ground.

" Up you go." I heard Jake murmur and he cradled me against his chest.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, and that made me nervous. I didn't really know why. I pressed my hand against his chest and thought, _You suck. I hate surprises Jake._ All he did was laugh and say, " I know."

My mom had helped me an focused me on my gift. I used to only be able to show people memories, now I could show thoughts.

Then he put his hand over my eyes and set me on something hard. It wasn't painful or uncomfortable, it just felt like a wooden chair. I felt him sit down beside me and he took his hand away.

" Open." He said.

I opened my eyes to the beach. It was sunset and the sunlight was reflected off the water in the most beautiful way. The stones on the ground were glittering with wetness. I looked over and smiled at Jacob. He was studying my face. When I smiled at him, he smiled back. I turned back toward the water and laid my head on his arm. His skin was about the temperature of mine, maybe a little cooler. It felt nice.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close into his side. I felt his cheek press against the top of my head. _Brother. Protector. Friend. Lover._ All of those words ran through my head every time Jacob touched me. I don't even know why. They seemed familiar to me, but I could never remember where I'd heard them.

I turned my face up to tell him that this was a nice surprise, but my breath got caught in my chest. His face was only a few inches from mine. His lips about six centimeters. I fought the urge to kiss him and succeeded. But he failed.

He pressed his soft lips gently against mine. I wanted to fight against his kiss, because I didn't want my dad to murder him, but he was so irresistible. So I kissed him back. It felt like my skin was on fire where he touched it. He placed his hand on the back of my neck and wrapped his other arm around my waist. It lasted for what felt like and eternity to me, ironic I know.

Jacob finally pulled away and all I could do was smile up at him.

" I'm sorry." He didn't sound at all like he meant it.

" No you're not." I corrected. " And if you are, I'm not." That last sentence took a lot of courage from me. But courage was something that I had a lot of.

" That's good. I just said I was sorry because I thought that you wouldn't have wanted me to kiss you...." Jake trailed off, shrugging.

I took his face in my hands and thought, _I've waited for you to do that for at least six months. Pay attention boy._ I only used my thoughts because I knew my voice would shake or I would stutter, plus with thoughts, I could let him see just how very much I had wanted him to kiss me. He smiled and when he did I could see it.

He was glowing.

" Brother, protector, friend, lover." I murmured. I studied Jacob's face as I thought. I dropped my hands because I didn't want him to hear.

_Okay, so when I was little, Jake looked after me and helped me and encouraged me like a big brother would with a little sister. Then, after I got older, actually up until about three minutes ago, he was a really close friend. Helping me with my school work. Because mom and dad couldn't, seeing as how I'm home schooled. And through all of that, he has protected me. I must have heard it from him somehow...._ Then he kissed me again, pulling me out of my thoughts.

* * *

I blushed at the memory. After he kissed me that day, I told him about the words I thought of each time he touched me. He told me that's what he had told my mother, and I must have been near when he said them. He explained imprinting when my mind came up blank. And I had finally understood. Every time I had learned something new or did something different or said a new word that he didn't know the meaning of, he would smile, and be happy and encourage me to keep going. He loved me.

I grabbed my white, leather Polo jacket off the post on the bed and put it on. Jake had on a pair of khaki colored shorts and a white t-shirt with a pair of white Nike running shoes on.

" You're finally up and moving. Are you running human today?" I gave Jake a quick peck on the cheek before rushing to the kitchen and getting all the ingredients out of the fridge to make sandwiches.

" Yeah. Figure I better, in case your parents aren't expecting me as a wolf." He came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my torso. I felt his lips against my neck and I smiled.

" Here. Hurry up and eat. We need to get there in time to help Alice decorate." I shoved the plate that held a sandwich on it at Jacob and walked back into our bedroom to get the present.

" _You_ need to help Alice decorate." He said it so low I'm not sure if I was meant to hear it. " It's her brother's birthday honey. And it's Alice we're talking about. I'm sure she can handle the decorating for five more minutes." He said with his mouth overflowing with food.

" Well, it's _my_ dad's birthday, and I fully intend to help my aunt decorate for his surprise party." It was really hard to surprise a man that could read minds, but my mom was the best person for the job.

" Okay." Jake said.

He grabbed my hand and I grabbed dad's present. It was in a shiny blue and white bag. Alice was going to decorate the house in blue and white.

" We better hurry then. And you know how Edward just _adores_ surprises." Jake rolled his eyes at me as we stepped out onto the soft grass.

" He's never been surprised before. So"

" Except for when Bella found out she was pregnant with you. She said that he froze on the floor and wouldn't even breathe until she told Carlisle that she felt something move inside her." He chuckled. But it didn't reach his eyes. And I knew why.

" Maybe this was a bad idea. Trying to surprise him. My own father hated me when my mother was carrying me because I was killing her. And I'm not at all ashamed to admit that I hated myself too. I know it was my mother's decision to keep me, and I'm glad she did, but sometimes I wish she hadn't because then her life would have been so much easier, and she could have been prepared for the pain that changing her put her through, and not in agony every second for about five days, because of me...." I had to stop talking because I ran out of breath. But I wasn't anywhere near finished.

I knew my father turned out liking me in the end, but that was just because he could read my mind when my mom was still carrying me. He heard that I loved my mom and that I didn't want her to hurt. And, of course, my father cared for anything that loved my mother.

Jacob let go of my hand and brought his up to my chin to make me look at him. " If your parents wouldn't have kept you, do you know how I would feel now? I would still be in agony. Every second of every hour of every day of every week of every month of every year and so on. If you were never born, my life would still be empty. Edward has had his reason for existence for about six years. Bella. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, listen to me!" He said, for I had let my eyes look away from him toward the forest. I looked at him again and he had the most passionate look on his face.

" You and you only are the reason for my existence. If you were never born I don't know where I'd be right now. Because without you, I don't have a heart. Without you, I don't have a home. Without you, I don't have a soul. Without you, my life is incomplete." His dark eyes were piercing.

He loved me, and I knew that, but the way he put his words... I leaned forward and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on mine.

" I'm sorry Jake." I said against his chest.

" Me too." He lifted me up like a toddler and kissed my lips softly. " I love you Nessie." He said as he set me on my feet.

I grabbed his hand and said, " You're my world. My universe. My every thought is about you, almost. I love you too." Then we started toward the trees, hand in hand. appreciate


	2. Chapter 2: Party

Chapter 2: Party

**Renesmee's POV**

I walked up the porch steps quickly, Jacob's hand still in mine. My heart was pounding faster than usual. Jacob squeezed my hand. _I'm calm. I'll be fine._ I growled at him in my head.

I saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway. I got curious.

" It's Nessie. Not Edward." I heard Alice say from inside.

" Well he needs to hurry." I heard Emmett growl.

I could just see him wearing a party hat and hiding behind a chair, ready to surprise my dad when he walked in. I giggled quietly.

" We'll finally get to see our baby cousin again. She's not really a baby anymore. I wonder if she'll remember us..." A musical female voice chuckled. It was slightly... familiar.

I looked up at Jake and he smiled. _Jake... Who's here? _I smelled the air. Well whoever it was, it was a vampire at least.

Before I reached the door, it opened, and Carlisle stepped out to greet us.

" Hurry inside. Your father will be in shortly. Alice still needs help decorating. Come in." He pressed his back against the door frame and motioned for us to go in.

I did as he instructed, Carlisle always knew what was best. I looked around the room and my jaw dropped.

Everything was covered in blue and white roses. They were in vases, crystal bowls, and some were just laid out across the tables. There was a two layer cake in between two small piles of roses. She had a pile of white glass plates beside the cake and roses, with a stack a matching glasses beside those. The lights were tinted blue and the tables and piano top had blue and white striped tablecloths.

There were three men and three women sitting on the two white couches in the living room. One man and all three of the women looked familiar. I took my hand out of Jake's and stepped forward cautiously.

One of the women, the most familiar, looked at me and smiled. She had black hair and a chalky complexion, but, despite being chalky, there was an olive tone underneath. " Carmen?" I asked, smiling. Carmen. How could I not remember Carmen? My memory was almost as photographic like all the rest of the Cullens', but I did forget some things about my past. Except for the Denali family.

" Nessie!" Carmen rushed off the couch and swept me up into a hug. " Oh my, you've gotten so big! Ooh!" She squeezed me gently and then pulled away.

" Tanya. Kate. Eleazar." I nodded to them and shot puzzled looks to the others.

One man was holding Tanya's hand, he had dark brown hair and his skin was pallid. The other was holding Kate's hand. He had light blond hair with darker brown streaks. His skin was pallid like the other unknown man. I couldn't recall Tanya or Kate having found mates when we met.

" Nessie, this is Damien Canice. I met him about three years ago in Denali. I was out hunting. I found him draining an elk in the forest. We've been together ever since." Tanya looked at me, then back at her mate. Damien was looking at her with so much love in his eyes that I guarantee Jasper was overwhelmed. I giggled.

" And this is Cristian Canice. Damien and Cristian are brothers. Biological. They were born human brothers. I met him the same day Tanya met Damien. They had been together in the forest and Tanya invited them back to our house. They were interested in our story, of why we decided on animal blood like themselves. I saw him, and I gave him my heart." Kate looked at Cristian with loving eyes and he smiled at her warmly.

" Hello Damien. Cristian. Nice to meet you both. What's the cake for Alice? Me and Jake are the only ones that eat human food." I looked at Jake and he winked at me.

That's right about the time I heard tires turning off onto the Cullen's drive. But it was much to slow to be my mom or dad's driving.

" Charlie and Sue." Jasper said.

I smiled. Of course my grandpa would be here for his son-in-laws birthday. And I got another chance to spend time with him.

Alice grabbed my hand and led me over to a couple of small baskets that were filled with rose petals. She took one basket and handed me the other.

" Spread these around on the tables and on the piano. I'll go get the drinks." She danced off toward the kitchen.

I started laying out small blue and white rose petals across the piano surface and along the keys when something occurred to me. I had never seen a blue rose before.

" Alice? Where on earth did you get blue roses?" I asked her. I kept a regular conversational tone because I knew she could hear me.

" You have to breed certain colors and breeds of roses together to get that exact shade of blue. I chose it because I know it's Edward's favorite color because of Bella." She was suddenly right beside me, laying two pitchers, one with lemonade and the other with coffee, on the table beside the cake, cups, plates, and presents.

There were nine presents laying out, stacked on the table, including mine. I wondered what everyone else had gotten him. He already had everything.

I heard footsteps coming up the porch stairs, followed by a knock on the door.

Everyone looked at me. I guessed that everyone just felt out of place when it came to Grandpa, except for mom of course, but _Jake_? He knew Sue and Grandpa just as well as I did, maybe better.

I grabbed Jacob's hand and drug him over to the door with me. I heard him sigh and then clear his throat. I looked up at him questioningly, and he looked pointedly down at my hand in his.

Grandpa didn't know about me and Jacob. And if he did, I'm positive he wouldn't approve. Jacob was already about 16 and a half when I was born. He was twenty now, but, by appearance, he only looked about three years older, if that.

There was another knock, so I let go of Jake's hand and opened the door with a smile.

" Hey Grandpa. Hi Sue." I hugged him tightly and then hugged Sue. " Come on in."

They walked in and Grandpa put their big present on the floor by the table with the other presents on it.

" You get bigger every time I see you Nessie." He said with an eye crinkling grin. He didn't used to call me Nessie, but everyone else did, so I guess it rubbed off.

" Well hey there Jacob." Grandpa said, putting his arm around Sue's shoulders.

" Hey Charlie. How's it goin?" Jake turned his head to the side so Charlie couldn't see him wink at me.

I heard tires on the driveway about half a mile away. I smiled. That was my mom's Ferrari alright.

" Okay people. Hide. Charlie and Sue, over there. Jake and Nessie, get over behind there. Carlisle and Esme, behind the stairs. Em and Rose, over here. Me and Jazz will be here." I watched Alice point out everyone's places and then she flitted over and turned out the lights. It was pitch black, not even I could see and that's saying something. Jacob and I were crouching behind the couch, Jacob almost had to press his stomach against the ground he was so tall, and we were holding each others hands. I kissed him quickly, because I knew I wasn't going to get another one in all night.

" What are you doing Bella?" My father's voice came. " And what's with the blindfold?"

" Never mind the blindfold. Just keep your eyes, and your nose, closed." I heard my mother's musical voice. She wasn't far from laughing. It was my mom's job to keep the party a secret. Including to shield everyone in case they thought about it. Especially Charlie and Sue, because they didn't know that my dad could read minds.

I heard a car door shut softly, followed by another one opening then closing. Two pairs of quiet footsteps across the grass. Then up the steps and onto the porch.

_Get ready to yell._ I thought. Jacob squeezed my hand in response.

I heard the faint sound of silk moving against silk and I knew it was my mom taking off his blind fold.

" Keep your eyes closed." She repeated.

" I wouldn't be able to see anyway. Your hand is over my eyes." His voice sounded slightly annoyed. I was suppressing laughter. I heard the door open and the light switch kick on.

" Open your eyes." Mom said.

" Surprise!" Rang loudly around the room. And the look on my father's face was _priceless_!

His eyes were wide, his jaw was hanging open, and his hands were clutching my mom's arm. Alice snapped a picture with her tiny digital camera and everyone laughed at his expression before he composed his face.

I skipped from my place and over into his arms.

" Happy birthday Daddy." I whispered in his ear. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him. He smiled back, then looked at everyone's faces before taking in his surroundings.

" How..." Was all he said.

We all laughed again. I took his hand and led him over to the chair that was placed right in front of the cake and gifts.

He sat down unwillingly, but pulled mom onto his lap. She looked surprised but complied.

" How did you put all of this together?" He asked, his voice still coated with the surprise that we all knew he felt.

" Easy. Mom took you away for the weekend so that you wouldn't suspect anything, and mom helped on that. We set up everything today, bought the presents beforehand, and we bought the decorations yesterday." I edited out the fact that mom took him away so he couldn't read our minds and that she shielded us when she was bringing him in.

Grandpa was still – after four and a half years – on a strictly need to know basis. That means, we didn't tell him anything compromising, and he wouldn't freak out and run screaming.

" Nessie, you and Alice are the most amazing decorators on this entire planet." Dad murmured.

_Well, I didn't really help much. It was mostly just Alice._ I thought. And he nodded.

" Presents!" Alice sang out loudly. She skipped over to the table beside my mother, father and I. She grabbed a random package and placed the small box in his hands.

" From Rose and Em. Happy Birthday brother." He read off the front.

Emmett's eyes were alight with excitement, and Rose was smirking. That made Dad feel a little uneasy. He undid the side of the paper and pulled out a small box. It was blue and white. He took the lid off slowly and his eyes popped open wide.

" What is it?" Jasper asked, though he already knew.

" It's a pair of Vuzix iWear AV310 video glasses. They hook into your iPod and when you put them on it looks as if your sitting in an IMAX theater. Thank you guys. I've really been wanting this." He said happily.

" No problem." Rose replied.

Alice took the present out of his hands and handed him another one.

" From Jazz and Alice. Have a nice trip?" He made the last sentence sound like a question. This box didn't have wrapping paper so he took off the box's lid quickly.

" Two vouchers for plane tickets." He looked at Alice.

" You and Bella are going to Sydney, Australia, Edward." Alice shrugged and gave him a peck on the cheek.

" Thanks you guys. This is awesome." He sat the box aside and reached for another one.

" From Carlisle and Esme. Be safe and happy. Happy Birthday son." He took the lid off the box and smiled. " It's a photograph to digital picture converter. You slip an old picture in the side and it saves it to whatever device is hooked into it. It enhances the color and removes any water stains or smudges on the picture. Thank you." Esme hugged him tightly and whispered, "Anything for my baby boy." In his ear.

Alice sat a bigger box in front of Dad and put the picture converter with the other opened gifts.

" To my wonderful son-in-law. I've never felt more gratitude toward anyone. Thank you for taking care of my Bella. Love Charlie and Sue." He smiled up at grandpa and tore the paper off the box.

" Tumi luggage for him and her. Thank you Charlie and Sue." Bella hugged Grandpa and Sue then sat back down on Dad's lap.

Dad pushed the box over and grabbed another present. The one Jake and I had gotten him.

" Whoa whoa whoa. Not that one yet. Save it for last." I grabbed the box out of his hands and sat it in my lap.

" Alright..." He said suspiciously. Alice handed him a different box.

" Happy birthday. And many more to come. Your cousins, the Denalis." He smiled up at them and took the lid off.

" A complete collection of General George Washington's campaign buttons. Where did you ever get a hold of these?" He clutched the box to his chest.

" It wasn't easy." Eleazar murmured. " But it wasn't hard either!" He reassured quickly when he saw my father's brow furrow.

" My turn." Mom had my dad's attention at once. She hopped off his lap and crossed the room and ascended the stairs gracefully.

Everyone waited in silence while she was upstairs getting whatever it was she had got him.

" Go Bella!" I heard Alice murmur, so low that Charlie or Sue couldn't hear, but loud enough for those of us with sensitive hearing to catch. Jacob let out a low chuckle and my heart sang at the sound. I looked at him and smiled. He was wedged between Emmett and Charlie, completely at ease. Most of the other wolves wouldn't go near my family. Jake winked at me and I giggled.

Mom came back down then, holding a small velvet jewelry case in her hands. She handed it to my dad and he looked at her with a frown.

" You put this together Bella," He gestured to the room around him. " I don't want to except any gifts from you."

" Too bad. Stop being a party pooper and open the present." She teased.

He sighed and opened the lid. The look that came over his face was heart shatteringly beautiful. His eyes were so full of love and adoration that my heart wanted to burst.

_What is it?_ I thought, too afraid to speak in case my voice broke. But he realized my cover up for what it was. He smiled understandingly. " It's a pair of locket cufflinks. The tops are engraved with mine and Bella's initials, and when you open the top of the cufflink with Bella's initials there's a picture of Bella and I. The one that has my initials is a picture of Jacob, Bella, Renesmee, and I. And on the insides of both it says, ' More than my own life' in French. Thank you Bella."

I touched the tiny golden locket that hung from my neck. More than my own life was what was carved on the inside of it, on the opposite side of a picture my mother, father, and me when I was little. There were no changes in their looks, but in me... a _very_ noticeable difference.

My father heard my thoughts and smiled at me.

" I hate that picture. Bells what's wrong with you? Giving him a picture of me like that. I look terrible." Jacob complained, making everyone laugh.

I smiled at him and he smiled back with adoration in his eyes. Looking at Jacob, I almost let it slip in my mind what my gift to my father was. Almost.

" Okay Nessie. The suspense is absolutely killing me. Please just give Edward that damned birthday present. It's bad enough that you didn't tell anyone else what it was." Emmett leaned over and gave me a gentle shove.

" Okay, okay." I handed my father the present and he half smiled.

I got up and sat myself on the arm of the couch beside Emmett, and while everyone's attention was directed at my father, - except for Alice who was giggling quietly – I punched Emmett full out in the shoulder blade, using all of my strength. It would have badly injured a human, but Em just grunted almost inaudibly and rubbed his hand across his shoulder. I giggled and hopped back down in my place.

Dad took the tissue paper out of the bag and pulled out the small rolled up piece of parchment that was inside. He shot me a puzzled look and I silently told him to go on. He unrolled it and gasped.

" An exact copy of the original document, Common Sense. It was written by Thomas Paine."

Emmett laughed. " Nice gift Nessie. Common Sense. I think that's a message Edward."

_Not a copy. It's _the_ original. You have no idea how long it took to get my hands on that document. It took a lot of favors, some money, and a whole lot of begging. You better be happy._ I smiled at him as I laid my hands on my mother's and his arm.

They both looked at me wide eyed.

Then Alice clapped. " Party Time!!!" She announced excitedly. And I settled my back against the front of Jacob's warm legs to wait out the party.


	3. Chapter 3: Visitor

**Author's Notes**

**Omg!! Thank you all so much for the reads and reviews. Not many, but I'm still as happy as a Twilight fan that just shook hands with Robert Pattinson! *giggles* Umm... About my last goof up on Chapter 2... I kinda forgot about Garrett... So sorry. I guess I'll just leave him out then. I also figured that because I'm stupid and made that mistake that I would give all my awesome peeps out there a little treat!! So I give you, *drum roll*, Jacob's point of view!!! Hope you enjoy!! SM owns of course!! Thank you and please read even though I screwed up tremendously!! Much love to all!! Mwuah!! 3 ~ Kate**

Chapter 3: Visitor

**Renesmee's POV**

Jacob hugged me tightly against his chest and kissed the top of my head. We were in my family's living room, and Charlie and Sue had just left. I hugged him back tightly.

" That was probably the longest party of my life." He chuckled into my hair.

" I couldn't agree. The longest party I've ever been to was my third birthday party. I tripped and fell. Emmett didn't let it go the entire day. He still brings it up from time to time. The only clumsy half-vampire in existence."

I heard Emmett from somewhere upstairs. " Damn right. What half vampire trips and falls?"

" One that has Bella for a mother. You saw her when she was human. She tripped over flat surfaces with no objects in her way to trip her but her own two feet." Rosalie's musical voice laughed.

And I laughed too. Listening to them banter like we were a normal family. We were anything but normal. And I felt Jacob hug me tighter to him. I pulled away from him because it was getting hard to breathe he was holding me so tight, but he kept one long, bronze arm around my shoulders.

" Why don't you come back to the cottage with us?" Mom looked from me to Jake and back.

I nodded, and felt Jake shrug underneath me. " Sure." He said.

I leaned my side into Jacob, and caught myself thinking about how he smelled. I didn't think he smelled bad, like the rest of my family, (on dad's side), thought. He smelled like trees, and coffee, and flowers, and freshly cut grass. All very pleasant smells, blended together into the one scent that matters most to me in this world.

Dad growled suddenly and I looked up curiously. Sure my thoughts hadn't upset him. He was absolutely okay with me and Jake.... Right?

He stopped growling, there was an awkward silence, and then he nodded.

Mom stole my line. " Okay. Not going to ask. Come on. Let's go."

I saw my dad shake his head, and then Jake sighed. He'd tell me later, I was sure. Dad growled again, and I ignored him, getting up and tugging on Jake's hand.

He got up, and I pulled away from him to say my goodbyes. I hugged Carmen and the other Denalis. Eleazar came last.

I put my arms around his shoulders for a hug, it wasn't that easy, seeing as how he was about a foot taller than me. I felt his bare thumb brush my bare bicep and he jumped back quickly, looking like someone had just shocked the living hell out of him.

And, like the idiot that I was, I froze and left my arms in the air. What was his problem? Had Kate brushed her hand against him on accident and actually shocked the hell out of him? I heard Dad hiss almost inaudibly, but we all heard him.

" I'm sorry. I'm not used to the warm skin." He chuckled nervously and rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. Like something you saw in a movie.

I could tell he was lying.

" We'd better be going." Jacob grabbed my jacket off the couch and wrapped his arm around my abdomen, pulling me toward the door. I followed gratefully.

" Bye." I said again.

Jake pulled me across the lawn and into the trees and my mother and father followed silently. Jacob and I started running together, hand in hand.

_He was lying. Why did he jump back? Did I...?_ I looked up at Jake as I questioned him with my thoughts.

He shook his head fiercely and nearly growled, " You didn't do anything."

There were a few seconds of silence and I watched curiously as my father held up his index finger and ran faster.

That's around the time my head started screaming. Danger! Danger! Danger!

" Fuck!" My father hissed, and I was shocked to hear him, of all people, use that word. I expected it from Emmett and Jacob, but my dad? No.

The vampire scent was torturing me. Slowly. Like pins and needles in my mind.

" What is it?" My mom asked, rubbing her hand on my dad's forearm, trying to soothe him.

I finally put a name to the smell that was nagging at my mind. _Jane._

Jacob growled and held me against him. I buried my face against his chest as my father's head snapped up.

" How do you know?" He said sharply.

" I recognize the scent I guess. It's Jane. I just know it." Jacob hugged me tighter to his body in reaction of my words.

I laid my head on him. There was a pause between us all. Then my mom spoke.

" Why the hell would Jane have any reason to come here?" She hissed angrily through her teeth. Again, I was surprised at the language, and now by the amount of acid in her voice.

" I don't know, love, but-" My dad was cut off abruptly.

" There's only one way to find out." Jake said fiercely.

He swept my feet out from under me, only to sit me back on them beside my mother. He kissed my lips softly, and pulled away too quickly, then turned and ran through the trees, following the mind-numbing scent.

I followed Jacob into the woods, whether he wanted me to or not. I watched as he jumped up into a tree and then another tree and then back to the ground, following the scent that Jane had left.

As soon as my nose hit her trail, every cell in my body screamed danger. I followed Jacob as he ran through the trees, then he stopped at my parent's door. Crap.

I pushed him out of the way and shoved the door open. I heard my dad warn me, but I kept going. Her scent hit me full force. I rocked back on my heels. " Wow. It's really really strong in here. Only a few minutes old." I said back to the others.

My old room's door was open so I walked in. I looked around and saw a small envelope in the middle of my neatly made bed. The bed I had slept in as a child.

It was a twin bed, with a pink wooden frame and pink and purple blankets, sheets, and pillows.

I picked up the envelope, which was covered in Jane's scent. It had my name on the front in an unfamiliar, but very elegant, script.

" Look at this." I said quietly when I felt Jacob behind me.

" What is it?" They all said in unison.

" It's a envelope.... And it's addressed to me." My stomach knotted into a ball.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his cheek on the top of my head.

" Open it." He whispered.

I did as he said, and saw in the same elegant script, a short letter. I sat on my bed and laid the paper on my lap. My mom and Jacob sat on either side of me, and my father sat on the floor at my feet. I grabbed Jacob's hand, and my mother took my other one gently. They wanted to see the letter too, so I read it to them in my mind.

Renesmee,

I do look forward to meeting you properly. And talking to your

delightful mother again. Just one chance to see if her power has weakened....

Anyway, Aro doesn't know about my little visit, so I would much enjoy it

if you kept this as our little secret. I will be in the neighborhood for a while,

but we will honor Aro's last promise to Carlisle, about not hunting in the area.

So, you can call off the hounds.

You should either contact me while I'm in the area, or come and talk to me

in Italy. I'm really looking forward to it. Either way, it's your choice. You can

pick a place for us to meet, or I can pick a place. And you must talk to me, for

if you refuse, I'll have to talk to you by force.

Edward, you mustn't join her. Demetri thought that would be best. He says

if anyone is joining her, it should either be Carlisle, or that dog she's so fond of.

Or both. Anyone but your parents. Only four people can come with you at most.

Whatever makes you more comfortable.

We'll know if you bring anyone else, Renesmee. Of that you can be sure.

Because, let's just say, we have a surprise. And also, look closely at that

necklace Aro gave your mother. I think you'll find it rather intriguing. Just

you and that dog.

I'll only be in Forks until Thursday, so after then, you will need to see me in

Italy. Be careful.

Well, I guess it's good-bye for now Renesmee, but remember, we'll be watching.

Love always,

Jane

There was a P.S and a phone number underneath it.

I handed the letter to my father. Jacob had growled several times when he heard the mention of dogs. But all of them growled quite loudly when they heard, '… talk to you by force.' Jacob's thoughts must have been in sync with mine. I'd taken my hands away from theirs and rested my head in them, but Jacob commented on my thoughts.

" If that witch thinks she's going to force anybody to do anything, she's got another thing coming. Nobody's going to hurt you Nessie. I promise. I'll protect. I'll keep you safe." He pulled me to him and I pulled my legs up and curled into a ball against his side.

" Edward, call Carlisle. Tell him to bring the others over here. Maybe they can help somehow." My mother said softly.

Jake put his hand over my heart. I smiled. But the smile was quickly wiped away.

" You know why she wants me to bring Carlisle or Jake don't you? Mom, if you're with me, you could shield me from her power. And Demetri's after. Dad can read their minds. And plus if I bring Jake, Alice can't see anything. It's a trap. I can feel it." Jacob hugged me tighter to him as I spoke.

" I'm going with you. No matter what effect it has on things." Jacob growled.

Dad was on the phone with Carlisle, speaking so fast I had to strain to hear his words.

" Bring the others. All of them. Even the Denalis. Everyone. Hurry. This is very important. An emergency!" He flipped his phone shut angrily.

" I need to talk to Sam and let the packs know about all this." Jacob murmured. He kissed my forehead and was out the door in a flash.

I sighed. It was just like the first time with the Volturi. Everyone was getting all worked up, with months of planning, then there would be an unexpected vision, someone would leave, visitors would show up to be witnesses for us, and it would all be my fault. Again.

" Stop it! This is not your fault! None of this! This is the Volturi's doing! Jane's! Not yours! That confrontation last time was because Irina thought she saw something that she didn't! You're not an immortal child, you grow. She didn't know that, and she was murdered for no reason because of it. This isn't your fault, and if you even think it one more time, I don't know what I'll do! I'll tell Alice! And I'm sure you don't want this lecture from your aunt. Because what Alice Cullen wants, Alice Cullen gets." My dad lashed out angrily.

I cringed into my mom's side and she glared at him.

" Edward you shouldn't -"

" No mom. He's right. I understand, and he's right about me not wanting to have this lecture from Alice. She can be a pain when it comes to her family. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." I laughed nervously and looked down at my hands.

" You have nothing to be sorry for. Just don't think this is your fault. Ever. We love you." My mom kissed the top of my head and smiled at me warmly.

It only made me feel worse that they tried to make me feel better.

" What's going on?" Carlisle said from in the living room.

Mom and Dad left my room to go talk to the others, and I shut my door and curled up in a ball on my bed to think.

They have a surprise... What's that supposed to mean. And they'll be _watching_? How? Why? I guess it was kind of like a puzzle. I just didn't have all the pieces yet. And the ones I did have didn't fit anywhere.

Then there was a knock on my door.

" It's Rose and Alice. May we come in?" I heard Alice's bell voice whisper softly.

" Sure." My voice sounded dead, flat. Just unemotional.

The door opened softly and both of my aunts walked in gracefully.

" We're all in this together, you know." Rose said quietly, closing the door behind herself.

" What do you mean?" I pulled myself into a sitting position with my legs crossed, and they sat down beside me.

" Nobody's leaving this time. We promise. I may not be able to see you that well Nessie, and Jake only complicates things further, but I know that you're not in any danger. All of you are going to be completely safe. I swear. This is our family too Nessie. And you know we stick together. Oh, and Maggie called looking for you earlier. We're not going to bring the others into this again, but I want you to know that they would be as willing to help as the rest of us are." Alice looked at me sternly. So much for not getting a lecture from her.

" You said all of you... who else is coming with me?" I murmured curiously.

" Em and Jacob. Maybe me or Alice. Whatever. You can decide." Rose rubbed her hand on my back in relaxing patterns and I sighed.

" I should have known Em would come. He wouldn't pass on the chance to get into something with Demetri." I laughed.

" Hell no! That SOB's gonna have to rethink his thoughts if he even acts like he's gonna touch a curly bronze hair on my little niece's beautiful head!" Emmett came barreling into my room just in time to see me blush a deep scarlet.

" I never get tired of that." He chortled, messing up my hair.

" Well, I do!" I smacked his hand away playfully as he laughed at my blush, and rearranged my curls, which fell perfectly back into place.

" What's that?" Rose whispered in my ear after I all but kicked Em out the door.

" What?" I turned around to find Alice and Rose both staring at a fixed point on my neck.

I looked up quickly, into the mirror directly across from me, and my eyes widened in horror.

_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! No, no, no! Please let me just curl up into a little ball and disappear! Please, please, please! No!_

My traitor bronze curls had slipped back over my shoulder, just enough to expose the pinkish purple circle on my neck. I tried not to think about the uneven little hickey there, going through the lines of Romeo and Juliet in my mind. I'd had lots of practice with this, because I was positive Dad didn't want to know about Jake and I making out for long periods of time.

But it's not like we did anything more. The closest I've come to seeing Jacob naked was him in swim trunks. The closest he's come to seeing me naked was when we spent a week in Florida with Mom and Dad a few moths ago, saying we were their friends from Forks. I wore a lilac colored two piece, and my father about tore Jake's head off for what he was thinking about me. I don't think I would ever let him live that down. But it was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life.

Rose cleared her throat, pulling me back to reality. I covered it back up quickly and crossed the room. They both leaned their ears toward my mouth and I said so quietly it was almost a breath,

" Don't tell Dad!"

They both giggled and agreed quietly, telling me that I should get them in less conspicuous places. I laughed along with them, thanking my lucky stars that I had such a wonderful and accepting family.

**Jacob's POV**

I kissed the top of Nessie's head and brought her in for a hug as soon as Charlie's cruiser was out of sight. We were still at the Cullen's place, but Charlie was the only one that didn't know about us.

" That was probably the longest party of my life." I said into her hair.

" I couldn't agree. The longest party I've ever been to was my third birthday party. I tripped and fell. Emmett didn't let it go the entire day. He still brings it up from time to time. The only clumsy half-vampire in existence." She chuckled and the musical sound of it warmed my heart further. I hugged her tighter.

She pulled away finally, and I left my arm around her small shoulders.

" Why don't you come back to the cottage with us?" Bella asked me and Nessie.

Nessie nodded. " Sure." I shrugged. I would agree to anything she wanted to do. And I wanted to get away from at least a little of the vampire stench.

It was funny that Nessie didn't smell like they did. She smelled more like chocolate, and lilac, and strawberries, and butterscotch, and... I was getting carried away again.

_Focus Jacob!_ I commanded myself. _Maybe just a few short hours and I'll be at home with her. Alone. __With her intoxicating scent filling the room and no vampires with super-sensitive hearing to listen in __while we – Focus! You cant think about her like that! About her soft skin and her beautiful, full lips, and the way her eyes close when I – Dammit! Stop it Jacob! Get it together!_

Suddenly I felt a wave of calmness shoot through me. I looked up at Jasper and smiled my gratitude and apologies. He smiled back understandingly. I felt really bad, making him go through the wave of emotions I felt. Lust, then anger, then lust, then exasperation, then lust again. Poor Jasper. I heard Edward growl. Something I asked him to do to keep me in check when my thoughts wandered in the direction that would get me in trouble if Bella could read my mind.

_A little too late on that. Jazz took care of it._ My new calmness echoed in my thoughts, and Edward nodded.

" Okay. Not going to ask. Come on. Let's go." Bella had noticed our obvious silent conversation and Edward's growl, but she didn't know about me asking Edward to... _Does she?_ I questioned. Edward shook his head and I sighed. The only thing that would be more humiliating than Bella knowing that I had sexual thoughts about her daughter would be if she was kicking my ass and winning because I had sexual thoughts about her daughter.

Edward growled and I silently apologized. Or Edward having to hear my thoughts. Knowing that I had those thoughts. But he mostly tuned me out.

Nessie got up, tugging on my hand and pulling me into a sitting position.

" Bye Carmen." Nessie hugged every member of the Denali clan quickly.

But Eleazar's reaction surprised me.

Nessie put her hand on his shoulder, hugging him to her, but when he touched the bare skin of her arm, he jumped back three feet. Nessie froze, her arms half extended toward him. Edward hissed almost silently, but everyone heard it.

" I'm sorry. I'm not used to the warm skin." Eleazar chuckled apologetically.

He was lying. I could feel it.

" We'd better be going." I said, grabbing Nessie's jacket off the couch and pulling her towards the door.

" Bye." She said again, and we were running through the woods.

_He was lying. Why? Why did he jump back? Did I...?_ Nessie's thoughts echoed in my mind. I squeezed her hand and shook my head.

" You didn't do anything." I nearly growled.

Anything to make her feel better. But I know she didn't do anything.

_What was up with that? He hurt her feelings. And if he thinks he can get away with that then he has another damn thing coming!_ I growled my thoughts at Edward.

He just held up his finger and ran faster.

If that son of a bitch is going to hurt my baby girl's feelings then he better be prepared for a storm. _Nobody_ hurts her. At least if I have a say in things. I would give up my life for that girl. I would do anything and everything for her.

Then a scent caught my attention. The others caught it too, because we all stopped.

" Fuck!" Edward growled.

" What is it?" Bella said, rubbing her hand on his forearm.

_Jane._

That single thought, emanating from the tiny pale hand that was encompassed in my grasp. I growled and pulled her to me.

Edward snapped his head up to look at her.

" How do you know?" He said.

" I recognize the scent, I guess. It's Jane. I just know it."

I hugged her body as close as possible to mine now, trying to protect her from the vampire stench. I remembered Jane. The little blond vampire that looked like a child. She seemed harmless enough, but her 'gift' was that she could torture people with her little innocent mind!

" Why the hell would Jane have any reason to come here?" Bella hissed.

" I don't know, love, but - " I cut Edward off in the middle of his sentence.

" There's one way to find out." I pulled Nessie's feet out from under her, then set her back on her feet beside Bella, kissed her lips gently, and ran in the direction the scent led.

The stench made me want to hurl. Then it got stronger, and veered upward into the trees. I jumped onto a thick branch, then to the next, and then back to the ground. Then the smell stopped cold.

At the cottage door.

" Dammit!" I murmured.

I felt Nessie push me out of the way, and she shoved past the door and her father's protests.

" Wow." She said from inside. " It's really really strong in here. Only a few minutes old."

I walked in to find her standing by her old bed. Where she'd slept before we moved in by the beach.

" Look at this." She whispered.

" What is it?" Edward, Bella, and I asked all at once.

" It's an envelope.... And it's addressed to me."

I could tell in that moment that she was frightened and upset. Her emotions were like an open book to me, and the only thing I wanted was to comfort her, to make all of those bad and unwelcome feelings scurry back to where they came from.

I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist tightly, and laid my cheek on top of her soft, warm hair.

I knew she would sooner or later, so I whispered, " Open it." To her quietly.

She obeyed, pulling out a paper with really nice writing. She pulled out of my arms and sat on the edge of her bed. I sat down beside her, and Bella followed my example, sitting on her other side.

Edward sat on the floor in front of her, his legs crossed. She grabbed my hand, and Bella carefully took her other.

We all listened to her thoughts quietly. Well, mostly quietly. I growled a lot. But who could blame when that little witch multiply wrote 'dog' or 'hounds'. Then, the loudest growl of all, Edward, Bella, and I together, was when Nessie thought ' And you must talk to me, for if you refuse, I'll have to talk to you by force.' I growled so loud my throat actually started to hurt. Nessie didn't seem to notice, but if she did, she didn't acknowledge it. She just kept reading.

By the time she was done, my entire body was shaking. Edward threw me a calming glance and I thought of happier things, like Nessie in a lilac bikini, laying out on a big beach towel with her back facing the sun. No matter how much that girl tried, she couldn't get a tan. I almost chuckled.

But my thoughts quickly flickered back to that damned letter.

" If that witch thinks she's going to force anybody to do anything, she's got another thing coming. Nobody's going to hurt you Nessie. I promise. I'll protect. I'll keep you safe." I wrapped my arms around her and she curled up into a ball against my side.

I was barley aware of Bella speaking. I placed my hand above Nessie's left breast softly. I threw myself into the sound and feel of her heart gently thrumming, like a humming bird's wings, against my hand.

" You know why she wants me to bring Carlisle or Jake don't you? Mom, if you're with me, you could shield me from her power. And Demetri's after. Dad can read their minds. And plus if I bring Jake, Alice can't see anything. It's a trap. I can feel it." Nessie's heart beat sped as she spoke.

" I'm going with you. No matter what effect it has on things." I growled in response.

I listened quietly as Edward talked into his phone so fast I couldn't understand him. I quickly told them all I needed to talk with the packs, kissed Nessie's warm forehead, and ran as fast as I could out the door.

I stripped down as I ran, leaving my shirt, khakis, and shoes in a pile beside a maple tree's trunk. I wasn't wearing boxers or socks. I never was. I phased with a loud ripping sound. And heard silence.

_Sam. Dammit. Answer me!_ I growled very audibly aloud.

_What Jacob? What is it? What's wrong?_ Sam's thoughts echoed in my mind.

I let the whole story play out in my mind, twice. He growled too.

_Jane? What the hell! That little leech! So you're going? Who else? Carlisle? We need to talk to him! Now, Jacob. Renesmee is part of our pack now. Our family. We protect her as we protect each other. Do not ask us to leave it alone. I'll have Paul and Jared on Jane's trail now. We'll stop her. _He promised.

_No! Sam, she's Volturi. We're going to see them, Jane and Demetri. Nessie and I will be fine. We will be safe. _I said fiercely.

_You know why Seth stopped phasing? Ever since he imprinted on Maria, he's changed. He's not a child anymore, not at all. He says how much he loves her everyday, and he said he wants to age with her, instead of losing the love of his life. And I'm trying to stop too. You already knew that, but do you know why?_

I shook my head.

_Emily's pregnant._

Those words hung there, out in the open sea of our tangled thoughts. But, when compacted with his other words, they opened the flood gates in my mind.

If the packs stopped phasing, there would be less wolves. A lot less. And Emily. She's pregnant. Carrying the gene onto more children like us. More werewolves – shape-shifters! Damn. There would be more. All of us would soon have children. All of us already imprinted, and it was supposed to be rare. Ha!

But, with Nessie, I had no idea how to get started with even talking about what we would have to do. To have...children.

I'm twenty and I've never done really anything, physical wise, at all. Except when Nessie and I kiss. I know she's not really ready for much more than that, but when we went to Florida with Bella and Edward in April... God, that little bikini was so tantalizing. I had wanted to rip it off her. Just completely take her, right there. At the time I'd forgotten that her parents were standing there. And of course I would care if they were there. But, at the time, I didn't care about anything but my baby girl, stretched out on her stomach on a red beach towel, the sun making her skin subtly glow. Then Edward growled at me, reminding me that there were others there... and that we were on a beach. Of course this was a secluded beach. Renee, Bella's mom, was with Phil, her husband. They were at one of his ballgames, and we found this little clearing out by the beach. There was grass everywhere, and we walked for a while. There were no people around, which was a good thing, because Bella and Edward were throwing off almost blinding little rays of light. Like little diamonds in their skin. Blinding diamonds.

It wasn't like that for Nessie. We went out in the sun all the time on the reservation. She still got stares, but it wasn't because of her skin. It was because of her beauty. She looked like the description of Snow White brought to life. Except with more favorable bronze curls instead of black hair. Her cheeks were rosy and her skin was as white as snow. Except for when she blushed.

After we walked for quite awhile, we came upon a small area of sand, directly across from the ocean. Completely deserted.

Nessie and Bella spread their beach towels out and laid on them, with sunglasses and bikinis on. I rubbed suntan lotion on Nessie's back and shoulders, the only parts she couldn't reach. She rubbed it on her legs and arms, and then her stomach and neck. I was going crazy just standing by watching her.

I knew that Bella had been protecting my thoughts. Before we left the house, she told Edward and Nessie to go on without us, that we'd catch up in a few minutes.

Had been about to ask her why we were staying back, when she put her hand on my arm. Her skin was cold, but I was so used to it by this point.

" Jacob," She'd started off serious, and I was instantly on my guard. " Can you handle seeing Nessie in a bikini?" A small smile played around her lips.

And just the mention of a bikini set me off. Nessie had been wearing a tank top and shorts when she left the house, but her bikini was underneath her outfit. And I knew that. Bella intensely watched the emotions pay across my face. Then she smirked.

" Bella... I know she's your daughter. And I'm very sorry for my thoughts about her, because you know they are not in any way gentlemanly. Bells, I can hardly handle seeing her in her tank top and shorts, let alone a bikini, or even a one piece for that matter. Sorry Bells." I had let my thoughts flow freely to her. I knew she understood where I was coming from. Bella had always been my friend.

She'd just laughed. " Alright. I just wanted to know if I'd have to help you keep your thoughts hidden from my husband. I guess that's a yes." She had said the term husband so lovingly that I had fantasized about Nessie saying it like that about _me_.

Then we had left the house and caught up wit them in the forest. The one forest on the entire state most likely.

Then, after I watched Nessie put that suntan lotion on herself, Bella sat up and gave me a small, other wise, unnoticeable warning look. Edward wasn't paying much attention. He was looking hungrily up and down Bella's small body.

She looked back up at him, and I knew she would have blushed if she could have. He sat down beside her and started rubbing her shoulders and neck. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the bottom of Nessie's towel.

I started running my fingers gently up and down her legs. She scooted herself closer to me, so I knew she wasn't protesting. I trailed my fingers up the side of her leg, across her hip, up her side. And I stopped at the bottom edge of her bikini top, after she shivered.

I could have just pulled it off. _Ripped_ it off.

Damn Edward.

I had been on my back, Edward's hands pinning my wrists to the sand. His weight was on me, and we were laying a little ways from the grass. He took the wrist that was in his left hand into his right and put his hand to my throat, lifting my head to look into his eyes.

" Daddy!Get off him!" Nessie shouted. At the same time Bella shrieked, " Edward! Stop it!"

He had ignored them. " I could very easily kill you right now dog. And trust me, if you ever have thoughts like that about my daughter again, I won't hesitate. You may have imprinted on her, but it won't stop me from disconnecting your head from your neck. Or I could always bite you. Venom kills you right? You have been like a brother to me for a very long while now, but her growing up has been hell in your mind. Don't. I won't tolerate anymore from you. You touch her again, and you will regret it." He had growled at me. At the end of that last sentence, he tightened his grip on my throat before Nessie pulled on his arm and shouted, " Let him go! Daddy stop it! Let him go now!" Then he'd let me go, and got up, smoothing his shorts out and sitting back down beside Bells.

I got back up and growled almost silently, before sitting down on Nessie's towel and patting the space beside me. She sat down but kept her distance. I rolled my eyes and pulled her closer, into my side. Bella shot me another warning look, but I waved her off. Nessie scooted onto my lap and I held her there. Just hugging her.

Bella had explained to me later that day that she lost concentration and her shield snapped back to her. I'd just laughed it off, telling her it was okay. And Nessie brought it up again.... Several times.

I heard Sam's laughter in my head, letting me know that I'd let my thoughts slip through to him. Great.

_Congratulations Sam. I'm really happy for you._ I told him. Getting the subject off me.

_Thanks Jacob. But you know you will have to talk to her sometime. This is not a matter that needs to be taken lightly. You know that. Children Jacob. Condemning them to this fate. Talk about it early. Get it out of the way. Oh, and nice subject change._ He laughed again.

_Get what out of the way? Jake havin the sex talk with Nessie?_ Paul's thoughts questioned.

_Yep. I knew it would only be a matter of time._ Embry said in mock seriousness.

_Yeah. I just talked to Shania. It's not pleasant, but it's worth it._ Colin thought.

_I'd have to agree with that. And I'd have to say that I'm glad no girls are around anymore to hear this stuff, cause we'd probably get called pigs and get slapped._ Quil agreed.

And we all laughed.

_Damn you guys are understanding._ I chuckled.

_That's what we're here for._ They all thought in unison. And I knew it was true in that moment, more than I ever had before.

**End Chapter Notes:**

**You like?? So you wouldn't mind hitting that little review button down there? Ten pages!!! Tell me what you'd like to see happen in the next chapter!! Jane's gonna make an appearance, I can tell you that much. Please rate! 1 being the worst story in history and ten being OMG best story in the universe!!! Thanks soo much!! Luvs you all!!! 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Detected

Chapter 4: Detected

**Renesmee's POV**

" I know!" Alice chirped to Rose and I excitedly.

We were still in my room, and we'd been talking about what a damper on the day Jane's visit had been. I tried to tell them it was my fault, but they both glared at me so coldly that I shut up quickly.

" What do you know?" Rose asked, leaning back on the bed so that she was laying beside me.

" They just opened that new club in Port Angeles! We could go there to take a load off! We could bring all the guys and everything! Come on! It will be fun!" She pleaded with us. But she was looking at me.

I hesitated for a few minutes. Then I saw Alice's puppy dog eyes. " Okay!" I shouted at her pitiful looking face.

She brightened immediately.

" Em?" Rosalie said.

He was standing in my room in less than a second. " Yeah babe?"

" We want to go to that new club that just opened in Port Angeles, the Blue Noon? You need to get all the guys to come along too." Rose said.

" Sorry hon, but us guys need to stay behind to plan. We need to find out when Nessie's going to call her, and when we go to meet her. Sorry, and you know how much I'd love to go just to get some of this stress off."

Alice pushed her lip out slightly into a frown.

" Hey! Girls night out!" Rose said excitedly.

" Yeah Alice! You and Rose give the best manicures and pedicures! Come on! We can do that!"

" Okay fine!" She agreed with mock reluctance.

" Do what?" Jake came in then, half naked. His t-shirt in his hand.

" Girls night out." Emmett rolled his eyes.

" Why just girls? Can't we come?" Jake asked.

" Nope. We're planning. If me and you are going to go with Nessie to see Jane, then we got to plan for it." Em answered before I could say anything.

" You're going too, then?" Jake questioned, sitting down at my feet.

" Yeah. I've got to protect my little niece too, you know. Because if anything happened to her... let's just say, someone would regret it. Carlisle said we should go to the house to plan so I think that's where we're going now." Em pulled Rose to her feet and they walked into the living room together.

" I'm going to go spend some time with Jazz before we have to get ready. I'll tell the others that you two will catch up in a little while. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Alice danced out of the room, locking and shutting the door behind herself.

Jake laid down beside me and laid his arm across my stomach. I hid my face in his neck and hugged him tightly.

I heard some talking in the front room and then a door shutting, followed by several pairs of running footsteps outside.

" It will be fine Nessie. I promise. I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you safe because I love you." He whispered into my hair.

" I know." Was all I said.

He pushed himself a little away from me and lifted my chin to look into my eyes.

" Do you? Do you really know how much I love you?"

I didn't answer.

" Nessie, I can't tell you. Words can't express at all what I feel for you. I know my vocabulary isn't very big in the first place, but I don't have any words for what you mean to me." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Softly at first, then rougher. Our lips moved urgently against each other. He pushed my shoulders back softly, but his lips didn't break their contact with mine.

He positioned himself over top of me, with his legs in between mine, supporting his weight on his elbows. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grabbed fistfuls of his hair in my hands. He groaned in pleasure and kissed me harder.

" Jacob." I moaned into his mouth.

His hands slid up my sides and around to grip the backs of my shoulders.

I should probably have care that we were getting so carried away, shouldn't I? But I didn't. Exactly the opposite. I wanted him to hold me tighter, kiss me harder. I wanted more. I wanted _him_.

He seemed to read my mind.

His hands moved from my shoulders, up to the two strings knotted together at the back of my neck. The only things that were actually holding my shirt up.

He paused there, with his hands on the strings. I just nodded and crushed my lips harder to his.

I felt his hands slowly pull the strings apart, releasing the small bow. I distracted myself by running my hands up and down the planes of his warm chest.

He shivered and I felt him smile beneath our kiss. His hands moved to the bottom of my shirt and paused. He pulled his face away from mine and looked at me questioningly. I nodded again.

He pulled my shirt over my head quickly and tossed it onto my dresser top. His arms pushed away from the bed and he sat on his knees, looking up and down my torso. He licked his lips and laid back on top of me. He kissed my down my neck and across my collar bone. I gasped quietly when I felt his tongue lick a warm trail from my collar bone back up to my chin. I pulled him closer to me.

Then I felt it... _him_ rub against my leg. I smiled wryly.

_Ha! I knew he wanted me, but that much? Ha ha ha!_ I thought happily.

His hands slid up and down my sides, stopping occasionally at my hips. He kissed down the strap of my bra, to the corner, then all the way to the middle.

" Ungh. More. _More_." I moaned.

He answered me by kissing down my stomach and flicking his tongue inside my bellybutton. I moaned his name, and he seemed to like that. His hands moved to the zipper at the side of my skirt.

At this point my breathing was so ragged it was almost embarrassing. He paused with his hand on the zipper. I just sighed, put my hand on top of his, and moved the zipper all the way down.

He smiled slightly and pulled the fabric away from my skin. He sucked in a breath and I would have sworn on everything that I owned that he growled.

I giggled, pulled his face back to mine, and kissed him again. I felt his chest pressed up against mine and my heartbeats faltered, then sped up. His bare skin against mine was the most amazing feeling.

I felt Jacob's hands move to the clasp of my bra, and I pushed him away.

" Am I... moving too... fast?" He panted.

I let myself catch my breath before I answered. " No. Not at all. I just feel that you're a little overdressed." I smirked at him.

He smiled. " Am I really? Because you know that I never wear boxers Nessie. I think _you_ are the one that's overdressed." My heartbeats stuttered again and he smiled wider.

" Really? I didn't have a clue...." I rubbed my hand along his straining erection and he moaned.

" You little... vixen." He continued unclasping my bra. I slid my hands to the waistband of his pants and tugged a little. " Goddess." He murmured.

" Why thank you Jacob. I've never had a more flattering compliment." I unbuttoned his pants, but stopped there.

He moved his hands from my back to the front of my bra. He curled his fingers around the cup of it and looked me in the eyes. He was trying to steady himself. I could tell.

Then he moved his hand down, pulling my bra off my arms.

His eyes sparkled and he licked his upper lip. I pulled him back down to me, his chest flush with mine. He groaned in pleasure at the contact and I felt is hands running across my ribs, just under my breasts. I crushed my lips to his and I let his tongue explore my mouth freely.

I held him tighter to me and wrapped my legs around his waist. He made that growling sound again and I felt him square his legs between mine. His hand pulled my bra the rest of the way off my left arm and he threw it to the floor.

I felt his thumb graze my nipple and my insides jumped. I moaned softly and clutched my hands to his back. He kissed down my neck and down to my breasts. He kissed all around the nipple of my left breast and then on it. I felt his tongue brush it lightly, then he sucked on it. I loved the feeling so much. I dug my heels into his butt, pleased to find that I was still wearing my stilettos.

He seemed pleased too, because while he sucked that one, he palmed the other.

Hard.

He didn't seem to care that he was being rough with me, and frankly, I didn't care either.

Jacob pried himself from my arms and kissed down my stomach, then across the border of lace at the top of my red panties.

I felt them being pulled and I looked down. They _were_ being pulled. Pulled down. By Jake's teeth.

I stuck my bottom lip out into a pout, and heard him – and felt him – chuckle.

Suddenly I felt that there was someone close to me. Here. Around me somewhere. Not Jake, but someone I'd only met once.

But I couldn't smell anything. Except for Jacob's scent. It was filling the room and my mind.

I felt Jake stop and he looked up at me from under his lashes.

Then I heard it. _Her._

I'd never heard another person's thoughts in my life before, only projecting my thoughts into others' minds. So this was strange.

_Get dressed. Meet me outside if you like. Please meet me. Now. You can bring the dog. I do not care. Just hurry, before your aunt or your parents catch my scent or get a vision. I need to talk to you. It's not bad. I won't hurt anyone, I just want to talk. Please._

I froze, then I hurried and got up. I looked back at Jake as I grabbed my bra and clothes off the floor and dresser. He looked questioning... and hurt.

What did he think? That I didn't want him? And, surprisingly, I knew. I _heard_.

_Please. Lay back down. God she smells good. I want her. She's _mine_. Does she think I'm going too fast? Or too slow? Please! I need some help here! Some answers, advice! Honey, lay back down. Ask her. ASK her!_

Jacob's thoughts assaulted my mind, just as Jane's had a moment ago.

" What's wrong baby girl?" Jacob did exactly what his thoughts said he was going to do. Ask me.

" Need to talk to the vampire outside." I was trying to will him to be calm... and he was?

" What vampire?" He asked smoothly.

" Ah... Jane." I said.

_Jane?! What the hell?! What the hell's going on?! Why the hell can't I get angry?!_

Jake's angry thoughts had a very calm level in them. What the hell?! How the hell could I even hear his thoughts?!

" Oh. Do you need me to go?" He got up and helped me tie the strings on the back of my shirt.

" Ah... Yeah. I mean, if you want to. But you need to stay calm. Calm..." I said, turning and placing my hands on his face.

And his thoughts were more calm.

" Okay. But, how do you know it's Jane?" He asked, playing absentmindedly with a strand of my hair.

I didn't want to answer him, _I can hear her thoughts._ He'd probably think I was crazy. But I definitely didn't want to lie to him.

So, like the idiot I was, I didn't answer. I threw his t-shirt at him and said, " You should probably button your pants."

He did as I had recommended and I heard his thoughts again.

_I love her. I don't want to lose her. I need to protect her. She's mine. And she loves me too. God how I love her._

I threw myself at him and kissed him fiercely. He seemed surprised, but then I felt waves of lust rolling off him.

_Wait. I _felt_?_

I pulled back again and whispered, " I _do_ love you too."

He looked startled. _What the hell?_ Played over and over a few times in his head.

And I heard the thoughts of an impatient Jane outside.

_Please, please, please. Hurry, hurry, hurry. Just to let you know, this is the first time in all my immortal life that I've ever told anyone but Aro 'please'. Come on... please?_

I grabbed Jake's hand and led him outside. He caught Jane's scent and he growled in his head. But it wasn't an angry growl, it was... calm?

I followed Jane's scent a little ways, but she stopped me.

_Wait. Oh no. Wait._

I put my hand on Jacob's chest to stop him.

" What? What is it?" I said aloud.

_Ssh! Hold on one second and don't breathe!_

I held my breath and silently told Jake to do the same. He complied, and his chest stilled under my hand.

_What is it?_ I asked Jane in my head, knowing she probably couldn't hear me. But still, it was worth a shot.

And I was surprised yet again.

_Not what, who. It's_ _Emmett. Oh no! Run!_ I saw in her mind the place she was running to, the little river just out of reach of the Quileute borderline.

I tugged on Jake's hand and we ran in the same direction. His thoughts were confused, but mine were also, so I couldn't help much. I saw Jane streak past me, her short, pale brown hair flying out behind her. A bigger figure followed close behind her, and I knew it wasn't Emmett. It must have been Demetri.

They were much faster than us, so they reached the riverbank first, but we followed just seconds after.

And I got a good look at their faces for the first time in four years.

Jane's small form, as small as Alice, was not how I remembered. It took me a moment to notice the difference.

She was wearing a dark gray, almost black, t-shirt, with matching jeans. And Demetri was the same, except the shades of gray on his shirt and jeans were lighter. No cloaks.

Jane's wide, red irises in the middle of her beautiful eyes looked from my face to Jacob's, then down to our hands clasped together between us. She pursed her beautiful, full, red lips into a line and looked at her own hand, hidden within Demetri's crushing grasp.

They were holding hands?

Demetri's own red eyes looked at their hands too, and he smiled at her. She smiled back at him and reached up on her toes to kiss him quickly.

_Answer your question?_ She asked silently.

I nodded, all the while chanting in my mind, _Not weird! Not weird! Not weird!_

She smiled at me warmly, then spoke. " Hello, Renesmee. You look so much older than the last time I saw you. That was a rather dreadful day I must say. And it looks like you and Jacob here have gotten a little closer. How are things?"

I'd never heard her voice before, just her loud shriek in the clearing when my mother shielded us from her power. And that hadn't really been her voice, just a shriek. Her voice was a little childish now, but it rang with authority.

" Hello yourself Jane. I feel a lot older than I used to feel. And that was a pretty gloomy day. Jacob and I are a lot closer now, and things have been good. It's Dad's birthday today and we threw him a surprise party. It was a lot of fun. Then we were going back to the cottage and everyone freaked out. We weren't expecting a visit from you. Not for a long while anyway. But your scent was there and I found your letter. I haven't gotten a chance to look at that necklace yet, but I will. I do need to say that I was a little upset by your visit. It kind of upset us, and today was supposed to be about cheer. I know you probably didn't mean anything by it but... How have things been for you?"

" I'm sorry I upset everyone that way. Honestly, I just wanted to talk. What I wrote in the letter, 'by force', I wrote that because I didn't think you would come in the first place, and I thought that made my chances a little higher in speaking with you. I know your father knows what I am capable of, and I just thought that... I'm sorry. Anyway, things have been great for me. As you can probably tell, Demetri and I are together. And now I see what people mean about finding their mates. It's amazing. I love him. I'm sorry for... interrupting you two, but we really did need to talk."

" It's fine. We weren't doing anything... that important. What is it you needed so badly to contact us for?" I asked.

Jacob snorted. _Not important. I don't know about her, but _I_ thought it was pretty important._

I laughed and Jane joined in.

" Well, as you can probably tell, we can hear each others thoughts, and you can hear everyone's. That's a little complicated, and I'll explain that later, but there is something more important at hand.

" We met a 'man' when Heidi went hunting for us about a year ago. She brought all the people in as she usually does, and we fed, but one man... survived. I don't really have a better word for it. He lived, even after we bit him. We even tore him to pieces. There was blood. A lot of blood, but his limbs... they grew back. We still had his broken arms and legs in our hands and he was standing before us in one piece." Jane's thoughts played out everything she was describing perfectly. Her memories.

I shuddered and leaned against Jacob, taking it all in. He wrapped his arm around me and rested his chin on top of my head.

_Can you hear my thoughts right now Nessie?_ Jake asked me silently.

I put my hand on his arm. _Yes. I don't know how. I just can._

He shrugged.

" How does this effect us?" I demanded.

" Well, he claimed to be a wizard of some sort." Demetri answered, his long black hair waving in the light breeze.

" A wizard? Like magic?" Jake asked, the first time he spoke to them.

" Yes. We didn't understand at first. And Aro asked him to prove it. So he did. He closed his eyes and picked their thrones up with what he said was his mind. We asked him to do all sorts of things, and he was immune to my power as well as Alec's, and he could do all the things we asked of him. After we questioned him of what he wanted, he answered after a few hours. ' None of the immortal women can be impregnated. But the men can father children with a human female. How is that? Well, human women require a monthly cycle, and changes must be made to their body to accommodate a child. Immortal women cannot change. Human men, however, require no changes.'

' Though I am thrilled to learn something new, how is this of importance?' Aro had questioned him.

' I know of a woman, an immortal, that wants children terribly. Her story is tragic, my friends, and you know of her, but have never met her. You, Aro, know her story, but have never had her tell it to you. You know the details, the streets, everything, but you were not there. Things she has never explained aloud to someone else before, you know. The tragic, tragic story of a young girl named Rosalie Hale.'

How he knew of Rosalie, none of us could figure. He'd said he never met her personally, but he knew who she was, and of her desires. And that he could help. He claims to know how to reverse the process of our kind, just for a little while, for women to carry children or for other things. None of us would try it out. Aro was to concerned that the man could hurt one of us, and we couldn't stop him. Because we can't hurt him." Jane trailed off, her childish voice going flat.

" And what? You want Rose?" Jake snarled angrily.

Demetri pulled Jane halfway behind him, blocking Jacob from her. " No. We need help. To see if we can get him away somehow. Maybe if Isabella's shield could protect her, she could protect us from him if he tried anything." Demetri explained in a calming voice.

" So you want Bella, then?" Jake still sounded angry.

" No. We want to know if you will help. _Help_. We won't take anyone against their will." Demetri replied calmly.

_He's not going to hurt you Jane. He's protective of his family is all._ I said quietly in my mind.

_I know. But Trey is just as protective as him, if not more._ Jane answered.

_Trey?_ I questioned. Who in the world was Trey?

_Demetri. I call him Trey for short._ She giggled quietly and Demetri looked at her. She waved him off and held her hand out to me.

" Truce?" She asked.

_Don't you fucking touch her! It could be a trap Nessie!_ Jacob growled in his head.

I got a flash of something from Demetri's thoughts, but it went away quickly. _Was_ it a trap?

I searched Jane's thoughts, but all I found was questioning and pleading.

I held my hand out and touched it to hers, shaking her small hand slowly.

" Truce." I smiled.

Jane looked down at my hand, then at me. " Your skin is hot." She said. " And you smell like dog. No offense though, to either of you. We can't help our sense of smell."

" Yeah. I know." Was all I said.

I pulled my hand from Jane's cold one and moved back to Jake.

" What's Mr. Magician's name anyway?" Jacob murmured, sounding a little irritated and holding me tightly.

" Ryan. It's more of a modern name. We don't really know why." Demetri sighed.

_I'll do it._ I heard someone's thoughts say quietly. It was a sort of female 'voice'.

_You'll do what?_ I asked Jane.

" What are you talking about? I didn't say I would do anything." She said.

_It's me Renesmee. Rose. I'll do it. I heard everything. And if they don't want to risk it, I will. I don't __care. I want a baby._

" Rose." I breathed.

I pushed myself away from Jacob and walked carefully into the forest. Where her thoughts came from.

There Rose stood, directly in front of me. Her beautiful blonde hair swept back behind her shoulders and her golden eyes were intent. The light blue blouse she wore reached down only a little ways past her stomach, so you could still see the white belt she wore with her light blue skirt.

" No." The word came from behind me.

Demetri stepped forward and looked at Rose. " You can't do this to yourself." He said.

" I'll help." I volunteered. " Not having a baby wise, but to see if he was a threat."

" He wishes only to speak with women." Jane whispered quietly.

" Hell no! If I can't go to help protect her, then she's not going at all!" Jacob boomed.

" I'll be fine." I said at the same time Demetri assured, " We have enough people in our guard to protect all of us."

" So we've seen." Jacob hissed through his teeth.

Rose laid her hand softly on his arm and offered him a small smile. He returned the smile coldly and shrugged away from her. Her thoughts echoed shock and hurt. I wanted to smack Jake.

He wasn't my father! Thank god for that, but even my father couldn't make me stay here! I'm sure that if it were a trap that I would have heard it in Demetri or Jane's thoughts! I wanted to help, and nothing was standing in my way!

Nothing except for a pack of sixteen giant wolves and seven rock hard vampires.

I sighed. " I'll need to talk to my father."

" No." Jane growled, then added more calmly, " He knows things. He knows we must speak to you directly or one of the women to help."

" In your letter to me you said that I could bring anyone with me! Jacob, Emmett, Carlisle! Anyone but my parents! What are you saying now?!" I said loudly in frustration.

" I'm saying that I made a mistake. That I forgot about - " Jane started.

I cut her off, screaming in her face, letting all my frustration run free. " Oh, that's real likely! A vampire that forgets things! That makes mistakes! I might not be one myself, Jane, but I'm not stupid! I lived with eight full blooded vampires all my life! I'm not a freaking idiot! Is this really a trick then? Hmm? Because maybe I should have listened to Jake and not yelled at him, sticking up for you! You know, never mind! I'll just stay here because your fake Mr. Magician, Ryan, can find someone else to use!"

I threw my hands up in the air angrily. Then stopped short when I heard a loud ripping growl. I looked around to see if one of the wolves were near and heard but I only saw everyone's eyes on me.

_Oh my gosh! Did I do that? Why?_ I had never made a sound like that before. Ever.

Jacob stepped toward me carefully. Had I scared him?

" Calm down Nessie. They don't mean anything." Jacob assured me, holding his hands up. He looked like someone that... that was showing that the weren't armed. Like with a weapon.

I threw myself at him and buried my face against his chest. I had actually growled at Jane. I _growled_ at her. Why? Because I was mad? That was _so_ not reason enough.

" I'm so sorry." I whispered to no one in particular.

Jacob's hands wound around my waist and he rubbed my back soothingly. " You shouldn't be sorry. She deserved it." Jacob murmured quietly.

I pulled back a little and stretched up on my toes to kiss him gently on the lips. He was so understanding! I was way out of line! I actually growled at Jane! And I didn't even do it on purpose and Jake stuck by me!

" No. She didn't. I was out of line." I said.

" I think maybe you should go back." Demetri said to Rose.

" Before they get suspicious." Jane added.

Rose looked at me and I nodded. " I'll be fine. If I don't come back, then I probably left. Tell my parents I went out to clear my head for a while, and that I'll be back. I know Alice won't be able to see anything cause of me and Jake, so try to hide your thoughts around my father." I tried to make my tone sound like there were to be no arguments, and I think it worked. Rose nodded and retreated into the trees quietly.

Then I heard Demetri's thoughts again.

_Run! Renesmee, run! Hurry! Before Jane can -_

But his thoughts were cut short. Jane looked at him sharply and he fell to the ground cringing in pain. His face was a mask of torture. I looked at Jake and he pulled me behind himself, his glare dead set on Jane's smiling face.

She looked up from Demetri long enough to send Jacob grunting in pain on the forest floor. I knelt beside him and glared up at Jane.

" Stop it! Leave him alone! Why are you doing this?!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs, just hoping someone from the house would hear. And praying that this could just be a dream. But that was too much to hope for.

Demetri pulled himself to his feet and took his position beside Jane.

Jane flipped a stray lock of her hair behind her ear and smiled down at me. " Because you have something we don't."

" What? What! I'll give you anything, just leave my family alone!" Jacob got up and helped me to my feet, pushing me behind himself again.

" We can't find Nahuel's sisters. I don't really understand why, but you are the only one we could contact. The only _female_ half vampire anyway." Jane still had her childish lips curved into a cold smile.

" Nahuel... You have him?!" I shouted in surprise. I'd contacted him several times over the years, but not recently. I felt terrible.

" Yes." She stated matter–of–factly.

" Why? If you have him, then why do you want her?!" Jacob snarled.

" One to keep, and one to dissect." She sneered.

" Hell n - " Jacob fell to the ground again.

" Grab him." Jane ordered Demetri.

" Yes master." He said, and did as he was directed. I watched in horror as he bent Jacob's arms up behind his back, so that his fingers were curled around the tops of his shoulders. Then he lifted Jacob up and onto his feet.

" I'll take care of her." Jane murmured sweetly.

Suddenly there was fire everywhere. I couldn't see it, but I could _feel_ it. I rubbed my hands along the length of my body, trying desperately to put out the invisible fire. I felt my knees buckle, and the forest floor was abruptly a centimeter from my eyes. I rolled onto my back and hissed in pain through my gritted teeth.

" Stop it! Let her go! She did nothing!" I heard Jacob's voice shout. I also heard someone struggling, and then a sharp slap.

" S-s-stop. I-I'll d-do a-a-any-th-thing." I spluttered.

" Anything?" Jane's childlike voice questioned.

I did the best of what I could manage of a nod, and the fire receded.

I lay there for a second, completely dazed. I felt a cold hand on mine and I cringed away from it. Was she being nice now? Fat chance!

" Get up." Jane ordered, and I did so.

" I'm sorry. We can't exactly get on a plane with our eyes this color, though I wouldn't mind. We will have to travel on foot. To Italy. I say you could probably swim just as fast as we can... " She mused.

" Travel? Swim? Italy?" My mind was moving at a mile a second.

" Yes." She answered.

" Contacts. Eye contacts. You know, so we can get on a plane. If we swim, we won't be able to carry any clothes or our things with us. I have some inside the cottage. My mom still has some stored in the bathroom from when her eyes used to be so red. We can get them." I suggested.

Jane pushed me forward with her small finger. I started toward the cottage, and I heard her quiet footsteps follow.

_I love you._ Jacob's thoughts echoed through the still air around me and a sob choked in my throat. Jane sneered at me and I just ran faster.

We reached the cottage in less than forty seconds and I darted quickly into the bathroom.

" Sorry about that. Demetri was having second thoughts about tricking you I guess. Our first plan was to tell you some stupid story, get you to come with us, and then tell you about it before we chose who to kill. But Demetri foiled the plan, and now I guess we have to try kidnapping."

I walked out of the bathroom to find Jane sitting in a small chair by the fireplace, flipping through the pages of a magazine.

" Are you saying I can't trust anyone?" I flicked the little box containing a months worth of contacts at her.

" No" She said, catching them and getting three inches from my face. " I'm saying, Never trust a Volturi."


End file.
